De la façon dont Sherlock Holmes perdit sa virginité
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Juste pour quelques temps, autant de plaisir et moins d'emmerdes. avait ajouté précipitamment Stamford quand il avait vu le regard noir que John lui jeta avant de grogner. Moins d'emmerdes, c'était clair. Mais autant de plaisir, c'était moins certain. John n'aimait pas payer pour quelque chose qu'il pouvait avoir gratuitement. Pourtant, ce soir, il était au lupanar de Ms Adler
1. I

**Titre**: De la façon dont Sherlock Holmes perdit sa virginité

**Auteure** : Lorelei-Lee

**Traductrice**: Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Correctrices** : Celtica1 et Hanako Hayashi

**Rating: M (et là ça ne plaisante pas. Insultes et grossièretés. Prostitution)**

**Genre(s)**: Romance/Drama

**Chapitre**: 1/8

**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

**Notes**: Merci à vous d'être de retour sur cette nouvelle traduction qui sera publiée un lundi sur deux. Merci à Lorelei de permettre de traduire sa fanfic dont je vous recommande chaudement la lecture en VO. Grand merci à mes bêtas bien que si vous repérez la moindre faute...vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;) Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

* * *

John Watson, mieux connu sous le nom de "Doc" (surnom qu'il détestait avant de finalement s'en accommoder), s'ennuyait.

Son dernier _jouet_ avait dû être éliminé parce qu'il n'avait pas su quand fermer sa grande et quand l'ouvrir en grand. Son conseiller, Mike Stamford, qui était déjà un ami au temps où John n'était pas encore le Boss, lui suggéra d'aller satisfaire ses appétits avec des personnes dont c'était la profession.

« Juste pour quelque temps… autant de plaisir et moins d'emmerdes. » avait-il ajouté précipitamment quand il avait vu le regard noir que John lui jeta avant de grogner.

Moins d'emmerdes, c'était clair. Mais autant de plaisir, c'était moins certain. John n'aimait pas payer pour quelque chose qu'il pouvait avoir gratuitement. Mais la dernière élimination avait causé bien trop de démêlés avec la police et l'inspecteur Dimmock avait exigé une somme assez coquette pour mettre un terme à toutes les enquêtes.

John se rangea alors avec réticence à l'avis de Mike et se rendit le soir même au bordel de Miss Adler pour satisfaire ses envies. Il n'y était pas allé depuis des mois et fut surprit d'entendre parler par les autres invités d'un nouveau garçon dont on avait mis la virginité aux enchères le soir-même. Le plus offrant aurait sa première nuit.

Les enchères n'avaient pas encore commencées et John essaya de glaner quelques informations sur le mystérieux jeune homme même si tout ce qu'il en sortit fut qu'il s'appelait Sherlock, qu'on le prenait généralement pour un taré mais qu'il excellait dans tout ce qu'il faisait et travaillait dans le bordel de Miss Adler depuis trois mois et qu'il était pourtant toujours puceau.

L'intérêt de John avait été titillé et son ennui s'était finalement envolé. Quand Miss Adler rejoignit ses invités et commença la vente, le puceau n'était pas dans le coin. Le blond s'étonnât de la vitesse à laquelle les enchères montaient. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de faire son offre. Le silence se fit dans la salle alors que les autres enchérisseurs songeaient à combien certains étaient prêt à débourser pour la virginité d'un garçon de bordel.

Seule Miss Adler lui sourit de son sourire de Chat du Cheshire, le félicitant avant de prendre son chèque et de l'entraîner vers une chambre au second étage.

« Je vous souhaite une nuit très satisfaisante, Docteur. » murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant et fredonnant.

John ouvrit la porte sans frapper, entra et la referma derrière lui. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il parcourut la pièce du regard. Un lit luxueux avec des draps de satin rouge incarnat et de trop nombreux coussins pour pouvoir se prononcer sur le nombre, un placard bien dissimulé dont il savait qu'il contenait tout le nécessaire grâce à ses visites précédentes, et à côté se trouvaient les jouets dont un invité pourrait avoir l'utilité et deux fauteuils des plus confortables.

Un des fauteuils était déjà occupé par sa récompense. Le jeune garçon puceau, ou plutôt l'homme. Un homme vêtu d'un costume noir bien taillé, les jambes nonchalamment croisées. John fut un peu surpris, il s'attendait à ce que Sherlock soit plus jeune même si ses boucles sombres de garçonnet, sa peau pâle et marmoréenne et ainsi que sa constitution élancée lui donnaient l'air juvénile.

Sherlock semblait à l'aise, mais ses mains, bien que repliées sur ses genoux, et son regard trahissaient une imperceptible anxiété. Aucun d'eux ne décocha un mot, tout occupé à regarder l'autre et cataloguer chacun des détails qui le composait. Finalement John brisa le silence.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui. Vous êtes là pour me déflorer. » répondit Sherlock qui à la surprise du mafieux avait une voix de baryton, riche et sombre, un qui aurait été un véritable appel à la luxure si elle n'avait pas trahi un certain ennui.

John sourit. Celui-ci serait amusant à briser.

« Déflorer ? » Il secoua la tête. « Déflorer, c'est bon pour les pucelles rougissantes. Tu n'es pas une vierge effarouchée, Sherlock. Tu es une catin et je suis là pour te briser. » Son sourire s'élargit, révélant ses dents blanches. « Miss Adler a mis à prix ton cul. J'ai gagné, j'ai payé…et maintenant tu es à moi. »

Sherlock lui lança un regard incertain et joua avec le premier bouton de sa chemise cintrée. John prit place dans le second fauteuil.

« Si tu veux bien retirer tous tes vêtements. » demanda-t-il très poliment, son sourire diabolique jouant toujours sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire, dans certains milieux, était plus craint qu'une sentence de mort.

* * *

Suite le 4 novembre...


	2. II

**Titre**: De la façon dont Sherlock Holmes perdit sa virginité

**Auteure** : Lorelei-Lee

**Traductrice**: Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Correctrices** : Celtica1 et Hanako Hayashi

**Rating: M (et là ça ne plaisante pas. Insultes et grossièretés. Prostitution)**

**Genre(s)**: Romance/Drama

**Chapitre**: 2/8

**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

**Notes**: Cette traduction sera publiée un lundi sur deux. Merci à Lorelei de permettre de traduire sa fanfic dont je vous recommande chaudement la lecture en VO. Grand merci à mes bêtas … bien que si vous repérez la moindre faute...vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

Et deux répliques de _Sherlock _et de _Star Trek _se sont glissées dans ce chapitre, saurez-vous les retrouver ?

* * *

**Nonies' Replies :  
**• Fan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui, je lis dans tes pensées, tu ne savais pas ;) Et tu vois que le quatre novembre est bien arrivé et que maintenant, il te faudra attendre le 18 de ce même mois. Même soudoyée, je ne changerais pas mes délais de publication, mais à partir du troisième chapitre, vous aurez, vous lecteurs un rôle important à jouer, je n'en dis pas plus.

* * *

Sherlock hésita quelques instants. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre et fini par se lever. John attendit et rien ne se passa. Il nota le regard étrange de Sherlock qui était lui-même assez spécial avec ses yeux clairs et décida qu'un petit rappel était de mise.

« Et si on commençait ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi poli.

Même si Sherlock se tenait droit et ne perdait pas un pouce de sa taille tant et si bien qu'il aurait presque pu paraître rigide, les mouvements de ses bras et de ses mains restaient gracieux. Il ouvrit le bouton de sa veste de costume et en repoussa un peu les pans pour laisser entrevoir sa chemise cintrée d'un blanc de glace qui cachait un torse élancé mais non dépourvu d'une certaine musculature.

« A votre service. » dit-il sur un ton empreint d'orgueil, de fatalisme et de dureté.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de John.

« S'il-te-plait… » Répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Sherlock retira sa veste d'un mouvement d'épaule et déboutonna lentement sa chemise.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Vingt-trois. » La réponse fut donnée sans fioriture et promptement, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'un automatisme.

Une réponse donnée trop automatiquement de l'avis de John qui eut un rictus.

« Belle tentative. Mais quel âge as-tu vraiment ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules et joua avec sa ceinture.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? »

John croisa les jambes et replia ses mains sur ses genoux, imitant en tout point la posture de Sherlock quelques instants plus tôt.

« Parce que j'essaye de comprendre comment tu as pu rester pur si longtemps. »

La ceinture fut sortie des passants et Sherlock la posa à côté de sa veste, sur le fauteuil.

« Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ce genre d'activités auparavant. » Il avait l'air dégouté et ennuyé.

John eut un nouveau sourire.

« Et tout par un coup, l'idée de te faire enculer est devenue intéressante ? »

Les pommettes de Sherlock s'empourprèrent et il éluda la question : « Je dois une faveur à Miss Adler. »

« Et tu utilises ta virginité pour rembourser ta dette… »

« Oui. »

John remarqua que ce mot suffisait à donner à Sherlock un air perdu alors que sa voix restait mesurée, contenue et professionnelle, le ton d'un homme d'affaires. Et John respectait les gens qui ne mêlaient pas affaires et vie privée. Mais là il devait se concentrer sur son plaisir.

Parce que les sentiments et les affaires ne faisaient pas bon ménage dans son boulot, il devait oublier l'air perdu de l'homme aux beaux yeux clairs. Il était allé dans ce bordel pour s'amuser, pas pour se trouver un nouvel amant. Les émotions étaient néfastes. Les affaires sont les affaires. Il devait travailler là-dessus.

« Tu travailles ici depuis combien de temps…trois mois ? » demanda John.

« Quatre mois et trois jours. » répondit Sherlock en sortant sa chemise de son pantalon. On put donc voir son torse, lisse comme du marbre, et tout aussi pâle. John se lécha les lèvres, parce qu'il _les _aimait imberbes.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore puceau ? J'aurais pensé que Miss Adler te vendrai bien plus tôt. »

« Miss Adler pensait que le prix de ma virginité serait plus élevé si nous attendions un peu. Elle voulait me montrer, me faire désirer, laisser les clients me connaître. »

John remarqua que Sherlock prolongeait délibérément son déshabillage. Il était maintenant entrain de déboutonner ses boutons de manchettes. Il payerait pour ça.

« Et bien qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un bordel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour faire monter les enchères ? » Demanda le mafieux.

« Je suce. Je suce magnifiquement. » Dit tout de go Sherlock.

John rit doucement malgré lui.

« Tu es un sacré vantard… »

Un tout petit sourire joua sur les lèvres de Sherlock.

« Pas vraiment. J'étais modeste. »

John dévisagea Sherlock. Le garçon était amusant, mais il devait apprendre qui était le patron. Et il était temps de lui montrer le grand patron.

« Je pense bien que ce n'est pas en te contentant de sucer que tu gagnes assez d'argent pour rembourser Miss Adler…je me trompe ? »

Sherlock rougit une nouvelle fois mais resta immobile.

« Mais si tu pouvais te faire prendre par derrière trois ou quatre fois par jour, tu lui rapporterais gros. »

Sherlock fusilla John du regard.

« Oui. » La réponse était saccadée, frisant la colère.

John expira lentement. Les premières prémices du désir avaient commencé à prendre possession de son corps. Il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié briser les grands gueules. Le brun laissa tomber sa chemise, laissant apparaître un téton rosé. Les doigts du maffieux le démangèrent.

Cette petite boule de chair ne demandait qu'à être sucée, léchée et mordue. Le sang bouillonnait dans les veines du Docteur mais il restait imperturbable en surface. Il avait un plan. Et il avait tout pour exécuter.

« Juste par curiosité ; tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais été intéressé par…ce genre de choses… mais on a bien du te faire des propositions… Une centaine ou plus ? »

Sherlock eut l'air perplexe.

« Je vous demande pardon. »

« Ne me dis pas que personne n'a jamais essayé de te baisser le pantalon… parce que tu as l'air d'être une belle gueule… »

« Attendez un instant… » Sherlock l'interrompit en faisant mine de le stopper de la main. « Est-ce que ce que ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est que vous me trouvez beau. » Il plissa les yeux, le regard vide.

C'était maintenant autour de John de ne plus rien comprendre.

« Tu as bien un miroir ? »

Sherlock ricana.

« Nul besoin de me flatter. Vous m'avez acheté. Je dois me soumettre à vos ordres. Il va falloir vous y faire. »

« C'est qu'on serait exigeant en plus… » John ronronna et se leva.

Sherlock était plus grand que lui, mais le Docteur pouvait être franchement intimidant s'il décidait que la nécessité s'en faisait sentir. Des hommes plus impressionnants qu'un simple garçon de bordel avaient compris qu'il fallait se calmer quand John montrait son côté Boss mafieux. C'était surprenant que Sherlock n'ait pas flanché comme tous les autres. Mais son visage pâlissait et ses pupilles se dilataient, montant un désir évident.

« Est-ce que je devrais te frapper pour que tu te soumettes ? » murmura John avec un sourire carnassier.

Sherlock déglutit mais campa sur ses positions.

« On peut commencer avec la cravache, si vous voulez. »

« Tu aimes ça ? »

« J'ai vu pire. » affirma mollement Sherlock en se délestant finalement de sa chemise.

John l'observa. Le torse pâle et dénudé, les tétons rosés et fermes, et quelques ecchymoses violacées à différents stades, de couleurs et de formes variées.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le premier avec qui tu as essayé de jouer les génies. » dit-il doucement.

« Évidemment, et c'est même mon second atout. Je ne suis pas que doué pour sucer, je prends bien les coups sans en faire toute une histoire. » Affirma Sherlock en restant de marbre.

* * *

La suite le 18 novembre…et la semaine prochaine un nouveau drabble pour Les Secrets de Pall Mall et 221B Baker Street Private Library.


	3. III

**Titre**: De la façon dont Sherlock Holmes perdit sa virginité

**Auteure :** Lorelei-Lee

**Traductrice:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Correctrice :** Hanako Hayashi

**Rating: M (et là ça ne plaisante pas. Insultes et grossièretés. Prostitution)**

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Chapitre:** 3/8

**Disclaimers :** Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

**Notes: **Merci à vous d'être de retour sur cette nouvelle traduction qui sera publiée un lundi sur deux. Merci à Lorelei de permettre de traduire sa fanfic dont je vous recommande chaudement la lecture en VO. Grand merci à ma bêta… bien que si vous repérez la moindre faute...vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;) Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

* * *

**Nonnie's Replies :  
Fan** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Il est vrai que Lorelei aime jouer avec nos attentes, les trompant et nous emmenant là où on ne s'attendait pas, et ce pour le meilleur je crois.

* * *

« Eh bien…commençons…mets-toi à genoux. » ordonna John sur un ton traînant mais pourtant impérieux. Sherlock s'exécuta souplement, sa bouche se retrouvant au niveau de l'entrejambe du Docteur qui prit à pleine main une poignée de boucles brunes afin de guider la tête de Sherlock à l'endroit désiré.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, pas vrai ? »

« Absolument » susurra Sherlock en ne montrant aucune résistance. Il s'agrippa aux hanches de John et commença à plaquer quelques baisers sur la légère protubérance qui se manifestait sous le pantalon de son client.

John commençait à y prendre goût. Bon Dieu ! Le garçon n'était pas seulement une grande gueule, il l'avait également talentueuse, et il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas exagéré son talent. En baissant la tête, il vit les yeux de Sherlock papillonner, dévoilant ses pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême et aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune, laissant juste un filet de vert bleuté les entourer.

Sherlock pris en bouche son membre encore vêtu et déjà turgescent. C'était une symphonie en noir et blanc. Les boucles sombres de Sherlock sur son pantalon, sa peau pâle qui contrastait avec ses cils noirs corbeau et la seule couleur au tableau, ses lèvres incarnates, des vraies lèvres de débauché, qui laissent des tâches humides sur l'entrejambe de John.

John ne pouvait faire autrement que fermer les yeux et d'avoir des envies subites d'enfoncer son sexejusqu'à la garde dans la gorge profonde du de ce brun à la bouche talentueuse. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça, et alors qu'il sentait les ongles de Sherlock gratouiller son sexe encore recouvert de ses vêtements, et s'affairer à essayer d'ouvrir sa fermeture éclair, John tira brutalement sur ses cheveux bouclés et le fit tomber en arrière.

Sherlock resta là, à gésir sur le sol. Des rougeurs s'étendirent le long de ses pommettes impossibles à sa gorge, il avait la bouche entrouverte, presque comme si le désir l'avait essoufflé. John eut un sourire dédaigneux en remarquant la protubérance qui s'était formée dans le pantalon du plus jeune.

« Tu t'étais bien gardé de me dire que tu prends ton pied en suçant des queues/taillant des pipes ! » le réprimanda-t-il.

« Maintenant, je crois que la cravache va vraiment être utile. »

Sherlock le contempla, les paupières lourdes, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le placard pour aller chercher la cravache. Lorsqu'il revint , John s'arrêta au niveau de l'entrejambe du brun, et se servit de l'ustensile pour tapoter sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon lui faisant lâcher un gémissement étouffé.

« Tu es toujours excité à ce point ? » demanda poliment John.

« Pas toujours. » admit Sherlock en ruant des hanches contre l'instrument, avide de plus.

Immédiatement, John éloigna la cravache et la passa sur le torse de Sherlock, la faisant claquer quelques fois sur ses tétons, ce qui le fit respirer bruyamment au passage, et puis il la laissa reposer sur ses joues . Il haletait maintenant, ses yeux presque fermés, essayant de se blottir contre la boucle de cuir à l'extrémité de la cravache de la même façon qu'un chat qui réclamerait des caresses.

« Tu aimes beaucoup la cravache, on dirait ? » plaisanta John.

« Parfois… Que voulez-vous que je fasse maintenant ? Que j'aille sur le lit ? » soupira Sherlock.

John fit mine de réfléchir et acquiesça en souriant, et ce si amicalement que c'en était effrayant.

« Tu sais que tu m'as coûté un peu plus cher que ce à quoi je m'attendais…alors je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Je crois que l'on devrait apprécier l'instant, tu ne crois pas ? » Il fit claquer la cravache sur la joue droite de Sherlock avant de la balader sur ses lèvres, ce qui lui fit darder promptement le bout d'une langue rosée qui lécha avec amusement la boucle de cuir. Rien que cela suffit à faire frémir d'envie le sexe de John. Il respira fortement par le nez pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, monsieur ? » demanda Sherlock sur un ton moqueur. « Vous pouvez commencer à vous amuser quand vous le voulez.»

« Ton "monsieur" tu peux te le mettre là où je le pense… » répondit John avec exaspération en baissant la voix jusqu'elle ne devienne plus qu'un murmure obscur. « Je veux que tu le veuilles, que tu en meurs d'envie. Que tu en aies besoin. Que tu me supplies. Que tu me demandes grâce, pour que j'accepte de pénétrer ton cul de vierge étroite. Que tu m'implores de te baiser. Fort. » Il s'attendait à ce que Sherlock frissonne ou gémisse à ces mots mais il n'en fit rien, il se contenta de le regarder, calculateur, quand une minute auparavant il irradiait le désir.

« Intéressant… »

« Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant ? »

« Vous ne voulez pas que je me soumette. Vous ne voulez pas d'un jeu de rôle. Vous ne voulez pas que je fasse semblant. Vous voulez…. »

« Je veux que tu es envie de moi. » coupa John sur un ton caressant, avec un sourire diabolique.

Sherlock pesa ses mots.

« Je me demande bien ce qui vous fait croire que vous pourrez y parvenir. »

Le sourire de John s'élargit.

« Attends…et tu verras…. Tu peux commencer par me sucer. Il faut enfin faire bon usage de ta belle bouche polissonne. »

Sherlock eut l'audace d'un rictus.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Il fut gratifié d'un coup sur le torse qu'il prit sans broncher.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit…ne te fiches pas de moi. » le mit en garde John. « Parce que même si je sais te faire mourir de désir, je sais aussi comment te punir et t'infliger une douleur insupportable. Ils ne m'appellent pas le Doc pour rien…ces quelques semestres de fac de médecine se révèlent assez utile…quand il s'agit de casser des doigts ou une jambe…ou de stimuler une prostate jusqu'à ce que ton partenaire t'implore en larmoyant… »

« J'aimerai bien voir ça… » répondit sèchement Sherlock, même s'il semblait un peu troublé.

Le maffieux secoua la tête. Malgré lui, il avait envie de rire, mais ce n'était décidemment pas une option dans de telles circonstances.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite catin insolente. »

Sherlock eut l'air de s'ennuyer.

« Dites-moi quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, au moins. »

John sourit de son sourire le plus chaleureux, celui qui était le plus perturbant pour ses interlocuteurs.

« Tu es magnifique »

Il avait touché une corde sensible visiblement. Sherlock rougit violemment et détourna le regard.

« Non… » murmura-t-il, sa voix imprégnée d'un mélange curieux de douleur et de colère. « S'il vous plait…non. » Il respira à fond et leva les yeux vers John. « Je ne joue pas les lèches-bottes avec vous et en échange vous ne me flatter pas. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Le maffieux acquiesça. Le garçon était assez étrange. Pourquoi n'aimait-il pas les compliments ? Tout le monde aimait s'entendre complimenté de temps en temps… Mais d'un autre côté, il avait raison. C'était comme ça que ça marchait. C'était les affaires. Et pas une histoire d'amour dégoulinante de guimauve.

« Eh bien retournons aux affaires. Je crois que je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais me sucer. Pourquoi dois-je attendre si longtemps pour que tu t'exécutes ? » s'enquit John calmement.

Sherlock ne laissa pas son visage trahir une quelconque émotion et rampa jusqu'au maffieux, se débattant avec la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il sortit au grand jour le sexe de John, sexe dont l'érection était un peu moins spectaculaire qu'auparavant mais qui était encore assez prononcée.

« Vous n'êtes pas circoncis. » remarqua-t-il.

« Non, est-ce que c'est un problème ? »

« Non, bien au contraire. C'est plus amusant avec le prépuce. » Et Sherlock ferma les yeux, comme s'il ressentait quelque chose de délectable, tout en déposant des petits baisers et en exécutant de légers mouvements de langue sur l'érection de John qui revenait en flèche.

C'était fantastique , Sherlock était un génie. Sa langue était douce, insistante, la pression exercée par ses lèvres parfaite, juste assez présente pour lui donner envie de plus. A l'instant même où John pensa qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter cette mise en appétit un instant de plus, Sherlock ouvrit la bouche et le prit tout entier en une seule fois.

Un grognement rauque lui échappa, ses genoux faiblirent. Sherlock était parfaitement immobile. Il ne fit que déglutir et continuer de sucer son sexe toujours dur. Elle était si profondément installée dans la gorge du brun, qu'un très court instant, John cru qu'il sentait les battements du cœur de l'autre homme sur son gland.

John ne voulait rien de plus que fourrager ses mains dans la crinière brune et prendre possession, sans pitié, de cette bouche de dépravé. Mais il resta immobile, essayant d'apprécier l'exquise torture que lui procurait la bouche humide et avide de Sherlock, et la caresse intime que lui procurait ses lèvres brûlantes et sa gorge étroite.

Le désir s'était définitivement logé dans son bas-ventre et bien malgré lui, ses mains s'égarèrent dans les boucles sombres, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux dans ce qui aurait presque pu être une caresse tendre.

Alors que Sherlock commençait à vraiment le sucer, ses jambes tremblèrent, et la sensation extatique lui brula les veines, et consuma son corps. Il dû se mordre les lèvres pour contenir ses gémissements.

Mais Sherlock titillant ses bourses avec ses ongles le fit revenir à lui. Pas totalement, mais assez pour retrouver ses esprits et pour repousser le garçon avant qu'il ne succombe et ne se libère dans sa gorge profonde.

« C'est bien assez. » dit John répugné de paraître aussi essoufflé Le petit sourire suffisant de Sherlock le mit hors de lui. « Déshabille-toi et mets-toi sur le lit.». Le ton fut plus péremptoire qu'il l'eut souhaité, mais son cadet s'exécuta sans discuter.

John respira à fond et se rhabilla, remettant son érection luisante, à sa place, dans son pantalon. Cette dernière n'apprécia pas trop la manœuvre, mais il insista et son corps finit par se plier à sa volonté. C'était affreusement inconfortable mais le regard d'incompréhension de Sherlock n'avait pas de prix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Sur le lit et allongé sur le dos ! »

Sherlock, une nouvelle fois, se plia à ses ordres sans dire un mot et s'installa sur le lit, l'air d'être un peu incertain quand à ce qui l'attendait, même si dans l'expectative. John prit un long moment pour observer le corps nu et pâle ressortant sur les draps rouge foncé. Ses yeux vagabondèrent du torse glabre aux tétons tentants et finit par arrêter son regard sur son entrejambe.

Là, il était rasé de près, sa peau semblait douce, crémeuse, ses bourses lourdes, logées entre ses jambes interminables et son sexe épais reposait sur un ventre plat, bougeant au même rythme que les inspirations du plus jeune.

« Tu t'es préparé ? »

Sherlock eut l'air surpris.

« Préparé ? »

John haussa un sourcil.

« Oui…est-ce que tu t'es un peu 'étiré' ou du moins lubrifié ? »

« Non. » répondit sans détour Sherlock. « J'ai juste eu le droit à un lavement un peu plus tôt dans la soirée» ajouta-t-il l'air songeur.

John lutta pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour les confidences sur l'oreiller, ce n'est pas là l'un de tes atouts. » dit-il dans un rictus.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« Ça j'aurais pu vous le dire moi-même »

« Mais pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas préparé ? J'aurais cru que miss Adler aurait… »

« La plupart des clients n'en auraient rien eu à faire. » l'interrompit Sherlock sur un ton calme et mesuré. « Plus j'aurais crié et geint plus ils auraient apprécié l'exercice. Alors je ne me suis pas dérangé. Je n'aurais eu qu'à m'en remettre. Je ne m'attendais pas à quelqu'un comme …vous. » Son expression s'adoucit et il sembla se poser tant de questions.

John éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon.» dit-il froidement. « Ne fais pas des gens des héros. Les héros n'existent pas. »

« Je ne crois pas que vous soyez un homme bon ni même un héros. Vous voulez juste me briser, comme n'importe quel autre client…si ce n'est que votre façon de le faire est assez…curieuse. »

« Que d'éloges ! » rétorqua sarcastiquement John.

« C'est le cas, on suscite rarement ma curiosité. » riposta prosaïquement Sherlock.

John secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te laisse tant parler. »

« Parce que vous aussi vous vous posez des questions sur moi. »

Le silence fit écho à sa remarque puis John se dirigea vers le placard.

« La ferme et écarte les cuisses, je vais chercher le lubrifiant. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre le 2 décembre, en attendant nous nous retrouvons lundi prochain sur _Les Secrets de Pall Mall _ et _221B Baker Street Library. _


	4. NOTE

**Je vous prie de m'excuser mais en raison d'un contretemps,**

**je ne suis pas dans la possibilité de publier le chapitre initialement prévu**

**aujourd'hui , mais il se pourrait qu'il vienne dans la semaine. **

**Pour cela je vous présente mes plus plates excuses. **

**Ce message sera remplacé par le chapitre IV dès que possible, **

**si vous souhaitez plus de renseignements, demandez par MP.**

**Bonne semaine, je publierai malgré tout deux drabbles. **


	5. IV

**Titre : **De la façon dont Sherlock Holmes perdît sa virginité

**Auteure : **Lorelei-Lee

**Traductrice : **Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Correctrice : **Hanako Hayashi

**Rating : M (et là ça ne plaisante pas : insultes, grossièretés, prostitution.)**

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Chapitre : **4/8

**Disclaimer : **Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

**Notes : **Merci à Lorelei de permettre de traduire sa fanfic dont je vous recommande chaudement la lecture en V.O. Grand merci à ma très talentueuse et patiente bêta... Bien que si vous repériez la moindre faute... ; ) Bonne lecture et bonne semaine. Mes excuses pour le délai.

* * *

**Nonnies' replies :**

•Fan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise mais sur John je ne peux rien te dire.

•Dae : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Cette trad doit surtout au génie de Lorelei et au talent de Hanako Hayashi pour la lecture. Je t'encourage vivement à lire la VO qui est un délice.

* * *

Quand John revint, il avait dans la main un pot de vaseline qu'il avait trouvé dans le placard. La seule chose qui trahit l'anxiété de Sherlock, par ailleurs très calme, fut un léger tressautement de sa paupière. Le maffieux lui demanda de replier les genoux et il s'exécuta sans piper mot.

John posa sa main droite sur le genou de Sherlock.

« Détends-toi. Respire à fond. Ce n'est pas mon intention première que de te blesser. » dit-il calmement. Il envoya sa main gauche sur l'intérieur de Sherlock, et lui permit de descendre plus bas.

« J'espère pour ton propre bien que tu ne m'as pas menti à propos du lavement, parce que je pourrais peut-être vouloir que tu me lèches et me nettoies les doigts… une fois que je t'aurais préparé correctement » affirma le Docteur.

Sherlock essaya, avec une avec une certaine difficulté, de reprendre son souffle alors que John caressait ses bourses rasées de près du bout des doigts. « Et dire que je suis le tout premier à te toucher là, juste là » considéra John en caressant la peau tendre de son périnée.

Le besoin de prendre possession, de le baiser et de le faire totalement sien le brun l'envahit soudainement. Il dut respirer bruyamment par le nez pour se calmer, pour contrôler sa soif et réduire les proportions de sa faim à un niveau acceptable.

Sherlock frissonna sous ses doigts. C'était à couper le souffle, et John prit donc plusieurs minutes pour pétrir ses doux testicules ainsi que cette étendue de peau encore plus douce, juste derrière.

« Pourquoi ne pas en finir maintenant ? » demanda finalement Sherlock, mais son souffle erratique amusa John qui se fendit d'un sourire.

« Tu es impatient, pas vrai ? » le taquina-t-il. « En fait, on a toute la nuit devant nous, mais vu que tu as tellement…hâte…je crois que je vais te donner satisfaction. » Le blond ouvrit le couvercle du pot et enduit généreusement son index de vaseline.

Lentement, il circonscrit les contours de l'intimité virginale qui lui était offerte avec son doigt. Une grosse goutte de vaseline traversa son corps, et glissa entre les cuisses de Sherlock. Les frissons du plus jeune ne faisaient qu'attiser les flammes de ses envies. Finalement laissa son doigt reposer son doigt juste au-dessus de l'intimité frissonnante.

« Détends-toi. Respire, et laisse glisser. » réitéra-t-il.

Étrangement, Sherlock se plia à ses ordres et John le regarda en retenant son souffle, surpris de la facilité avec laquelle son doigt glissa dans son corps tentateur. Tout se passa comme John l'avait prédit, Sherlock respira avec difficulté et se tendit.

Le blond ne bougea pas son doigt, parce que même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne pouvait pas, Sherlock était incroyablement serré. A cette pensée, sa traître de queue reprit de la vigueur.

« Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment…c'est juste…inconfortable… » réussit-il à articuler péniblement.

« Ça va passer… » John tenta de l'apaiser. « Tu dois vraiment te relaxer ou tu vas finir par te blesser. Tu es tellement étroit que tu pourrais casser mon doigt si tu continues de te tendre. »

Sherlock eut un petit rire et soupira, se détendit et permit à John de bouger de nouveau son doigt.

« Allonge-toi, pense à l'Angleterre et apprécie la chevauchée. » offra-t-il avec un sourire sordide.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le membre de Sherlock était dur, luisant et presque pourpre. Sur son bas-ventre frissonnant s'étalait une tâche humide de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui luisait à chacune de ses expirations à chacun de ses mouvements de son corps désireux et agité.

Son visage et son torse avaient virés à l'écarlate, ses tétons avaient durcis. Toutes les parties de son corps lançaient un appel silencieux à John, lui demandant de les sucer à en perdre la raison. Ses jambes étaient outrageusement écartées, ses cuisses tremblaient, son front et son torse étaient couverts de sueur. Ses paupières s'étaient refermées longtemps auparavant cachant son regard pâle et fascinant.

Seuls des halètements , des bruits de gorge et des gémissements profonds s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes ; sa lèvre inférieure était devenue toute rouge et gonflée à force d'être mordillée pratiquement sans arrêt et John se dit qu'elle serrait parfaite autour de son sexe suintant.

Ses longs doigts s'agrippèrent aux draps rouge vif dans une tentative de se conformer aux ordres de John quand à garder ses mains pour lui. La vision qu'il offrait était mémorable et le maffieux resta immobile, dévorant du regard le spectacle offert de sa débauche. Et dire qu'il n'avait fallu que deux doigts et un peu de vaseline pour réduire ce garçon insolant, railleur et arrogant à une créature frissonnante terriblement excitée.

Désormais, les doigts de John faisaient des va-et-vient sans difficulté hors et dans l'intimité du brun. Avec régularité, il caressait la petite protubérance qu'était la prostate de Sherlock. À chaque fois, le corps du brun réagissait avec plus de vigueur. Ses gémissements se faisaient plus essoufflés et quémandeurs. Son corps essayait de s'ouvrir encore davantage, d'engloutir les doigts de John, de les maintenir à leur emplacement… dans les tréfonds de son intimité.

En poussant un peu plus fort, le blond plongea ses doigts plus loin encore, et se rendit dans les profondeurs aux parois douces et chaudes de Sherlock. Ses doigts buttèrent contre sa prostate surexcitée et le brun cria de désir sous ce supplice. Maintenant, un flot de liquide pré-éjaculatoire suintait continuellement de son sexe turgescent négligé, souillant sa peau par ailleurs immaculée.

« Prêt pour un troisième doigt ? » demanda John avec un sourire diabolique.

Sherlock hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« Veux-tu un troisième doigt ? »

« Oh Bon Dieu ! OUI ! VITE! » cria-t-il.

« Mmmm. » John fit mine de contempler l'emportement extatique de Sherlock alors que ses doigts restaient immobiles. « Non. » finit-il par dire en retirant ses doigts et en les essuyant sur les cuisses pâles et tremblantes du brun. « Parce que c'est une mauvaise réponse, désolé. » Il se leva et jeta sur Sherlock un regard impitoyable et calculateur, un Sherlock qui eut l'air surpris et qui s'assit.

« Pourquoi non ? » geignit-il avant de se reprendre : « Attendez…s'il vous plait… » Il plaidait sa cause, l'air désespéré et vaguement fou. « Revenez… !»

Un sourire cruel dansa sur les lèvres du blond.

« Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour la plaidoirie et les lamentations. »

Sherlock en resta incrédule.

« Mais…mais vous partez vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre puis remarqua que John , dans son pantalon noir, était toujours en érection.

« Mais vous êtes toujours… » Il essaya de capturer le regard de John. « Vous ne voulez même pas que je vous suce ? Au moins ça, je veux dire… »

« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire et ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu ici. » affirma le maffieux. Sherlock était toujours aussi perplexe.

« Quand reviendrez-vous ? »

John haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Pas ce soir, ni demain non plus, plus tard, c'est sûr. »

Le plus jeune semblait chercher ses mots.

« Mais vous n'avez pas…fini… »

John sourit encore une fois, mais là non plus ce ne fut pas un sourire amical.

« Je ne laisse jamais quelque chose d'inachevé derrière moi. Mais je le ferai en temps voulu et pas quand une petite putain qui n'a que ça en tête voudrait que je la satisfasse. »

Sherlock ne fut pas gêné par les mots crus ou du moins ne le montra pas. Il n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre comment John pouvait partir sans avoir pris sa virginité.

« Mais ma… » Il se lécha les lèvres avec une certaine anxiété. « Je suis toujours….miss Adler… qu'est-ce que je vais devoir lui dire… ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour miss Adler. » affirma calmement John. « Je lui parlerai et lui dirai tout ce qu'il faut qu'elle sache sur ta …condition… »

« Je ne comprends pas du tout… » Il répugnait à Sherlock de l'admettre mais c'était le cas. « Pourquoi tout ça… et ça alors ? » dit-il en passant sa main sur son corps et pointant du doigt le lit.

« Oh… » John mordit l'intérieur de ses joues et ricana. « Juste un moyen de passer le temps, et je voulais prouver quelque chose. » Avant même que Sherlock ait pu poser une autre question, John avait déjà tourné les talons et quitté la pièce.

« Et ils osent dire que je suis exaspérant… » marmonna Sherlock dans sa barbe.

Avec un soupir de frustration, il s'effondra sur le lit. Ses doigts prirent automatiquement la forme d'un fourreau tandis qu'ils s'enroulèrent autour de son érection toujours aussi dure et humide. Il ne put se gratifier que de quelques caresses, le laissant étrangement insatisfait, quand la porte s'ouvrit ouvrit de nouveau, et John revint dans la pièce. Il affichait un sourire entendu, mais son regard était dur.

Il eut un sourire entendu mais celui-ci n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. » recommanda-t-il.

« Où vous feriez quoi ? » rétorqua Sherlock.

Le sourire se mua en une grimace méprisante.

« Eh bien tu aurais à faire face à mon mécontentement. »

Un frisson très perceptible courut le long du corps de Sherlock qui resta pourtant aussi tranquille et arrogant que de normal.

« Vous ne le sauriez pas. »

John rit.

« Crois-moi, je le saurais… »

« Bien. » Soupirant avec exaspération, Sherlock retira ses doigts et il s'agrippa aux draps. Nul besoin de dire que son sexe était toujours très tendu. Il respira fortement par le nez, essayant de se concentrer pour se calmer.

« Excellent. Tu es un bon garçon un bon garçon. Tu veux plaire, pas vrai ? » La dernière réflexion attira à John un regard noir de la part du brun. « Rappelle-toi, tu es à moi. » murmura le blond sur un ton bas et sévère mais néanmoins séduisant. « Je t'ai acheté. Ta virginité est à moi. Ta queue, ta bouche, ta langue, ton cul…tout en toi en toi m'appartient…même ton plaisir. Et je suis celui qui jugera quand il sera temps de te prendre , pour te démonter, pour savoir quand il faudra te faire crier de douleur ou te faire crier de plaisir. »

« De douleur ? Vous allez…me faire mal ? » Sherlock avait l'air clairement intéressé.

Un sourire malsain dansa une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de John.

« Tu n'as pas encore gagné ce droit. »

A ces mots, un nouveau frisson parcourut l'échine de Sherlock, et son pénis fut pris de nouveaux soubresauts.

Le blond le gratifiait d'un nouveau sourire amical mais non moins carnassier avant de sortir sans mot dire.


End file.
